The invention concerns a matrix switch for optical fibers.
For connecting optical fiber conductors, matrix switches are known with which N optical input channels can be switched at will to M optical output channels. The number of the glass fibers to be switched depends on the particular field of application. In the field of telecommunications, matrix switches with a multiplicity of input and output channels are used.
Mechanical matrix switches are known in which mirrors or prisms are moved with great precision. Switches based on arrangements of mirrors or prisms require a very stable, precise construction. In particular an accurate movement of the microoptical components is necessary. The precision required for acceptable optical attenuation values is generally associated with high technological costs.
In a known system for switching optical glass fiber conductors, the fibers are aligned with each other whereby XYZ manipulators connect single or multiple plugs with each other. While an effective and stable connection between the glass fibers is thereby established, the joining of glass fibers via plugs makes a large mechanical expense and expensive control mechanisms necessary in order to ensure exactness of adjustment for the plug insertion procedure.
The known thermooptical matrix switches make sense only for small N.times.M arrangements since the losses are great and production is expensive.